OS RIZZLES Un mari de trop
by OhMyRiivera
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête pour le lieutenant Rizzoli et le docteur Isles.


**_Bonjour, vous allez bien ? (Bon je vais parler d'un sujet douloureux là) Votre rentrée c'est bien passé ? Moi super, je suis avec une de mes meilleures amies. _**

**_Merci pour vos avis ! Ca m'a fait plaisir. _**

**_Voilà, je vous poste mon dernier OS. Ca n'a rien à voir avec celui de la semaine dernière. Bonne lecture !_**

_**I**_l est très tard, il fait nuit. Les rues de Boston sont éclairés par quelques lampadaires qui luttent pour ne pas s'éteindre. Les rues de Boston sont une partie de son trajet quotidien de son footing. Après le travail et après un bon repas, il s'habille, il met un short et un débardeur, souvent blanc, et il sort courir.

_**C**_e soir, il est déjà arriver au parc. Il doit faire le tour du lac puis reprendre le chemin vers sa maison. Dans ses écouteurs passe la chanson « let her go » de Passager. Il disait beaucoup aimer cette chanson. Il l'écoutait souvent. Avec sa musique, il n'entendait pas le bruit autour de lui. Il n'entendait pas cette personne derrière lui. Elle court assez loin de lui. Elle s'arrête. Elle fais demi tour. Elle va l'attendre plus loin.

_**Ç**_a fait dix minutes qu'il est partit, elle l'attend ne va pas tarder, elle le sait, elle l'a assez suivis pour savoir son trajet et son timing. Il reste que quelques secondes avant qu'il arrive. Son cœur se met à battre fort. Elle ne veux pas se louper. Il est là devant elle. Elle lui court après et lui plante son couteau dans la hanche. Il échappe un cri de douleur. Elle continue à sortir et rentrer son couteau dans le corps de la victime. Elle veux qu'il soit mort. Pour en être sur elle le plante plusieurs fois. Elle s'enfuis avec l'arme du crime. Elle rentre chez elle en courant. Elle a peur, elle se demande ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle aimerait revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir le courage de le planter.

_**E**_lle prend sa valise qu'elle avait préparer dans la journée. Elle prend sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle se gare dans le parking souterrain. Elle sort de sa voiture et entre dans l'aéroport pour se décider à prendre un avion.

**...**

_**I**_l est huit heure trente. Il y a déjà pleins de Bostoniens dehors, parmi eux, la criminelle au parc. Le capitaine Korsak et le lieutenant Frost sont déjà sur les lieux. Ils parlent de leur affaire de la vielle en attendant le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli et le médecin légiste Maura Isles. Deux voitures se garent. Maura sort de la Lexus et Jane de la Toyota. Les deux femmes se saluent avec un sourire et elles viennent jusqu'aux deux hommes. Maura se pose à côté du corps. Elle enfile des gants et commence à regarder le corps.

**"Qu'est-ce que l'on peut dire du corps Maura ?** Demande Korsak.

**-La rigidité cadavérique est existante et presque totalement installée. On peux donc en déduire que la victime est morte il y a maximum neuf heures. **

**-Comment tu peux dire ça ? **Questionne Jane

**-A partir de dix heures, elle sera complètement installée, alors que là j'ai préciser presque.**

**-D'accord merci. Frost que sait-on sur la victime ? **

**-Pas grand chose. Il faisait sûrement son jogging, il n'avait donc pas de papier sur lui, juste un baladeur mp3 qui n'a plus de batterie. **

**-Pas de portable ? **

**-Pas de portable."**

_**J**_ane pose sa main sur sa tête en poussant un « et merde ». Frost et Rizzoli commencent à marcher le long du lac pour trouver des indices. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

**...**

A la morgue, Maura marqué l'empreinte des doigts de la victime pour espérer trouver qui il est. Après avoir fait ça, elle monte a l'étage pour donner les empreinte à Frost. Elle redescend pour continuer son travail. Jane, qui était assise à son bureau, se lève pour aller vers Frost. Barry numérise les empreintes et attend que le logiciel les analysent. Il croise les doigt pour que l'homme soit enregistrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il pousse un « OUAIS ». Jane le regard en rigolant.

**"Alors ?**

**-Alors je suis le meilleur**

**-Ça on le savait ! **

**-Il s'appelle Richard Brett. Il a trente-cinq ans. Il est jeune. Il est marié depuis cinq ans à Marianne Brett. **

**-Je sais ce qui nous reste à faire.**

**-Jane écoute ça.**

**-Oui.**

**-Il a déjà été arrêté. Pour avoir frapper sa femme.**

**-Viens avec moi, on bouge chez elle."**

_**L**_es deux lieutenants sortent du poste pour prendre une voiture et partir chez la femme de la victime. Ils se garent devant un grand immeuble. Ils descendent de la voiture. Frost pousse la porte et laisse Rizzoli passé avant lui. Elle le remercie. Il rentre après elle. Ils montent les escaliers car l'ascenseur est en panne. L'appartement de Marianne Brett est au quatrième étage. A partir du deuxième étage, Rizzoli a commencé à se plaindre de monter les escaliers. Frost rigole en ce moquant d'elle. Elle lui lance un regard noir et Barry dit « Ouh j'ai peur » Jane commence à monter les marches deux par deux pour rattraper Barry qui avait pris de l'avance.

_**I**_ls arrivent au quatrième étage très rapidement. Jane se penche en avant pour reprendre sa respiration.

**"Déjà fatigué Jane ?**

**-Quel idée de jouer aussi. C'est plus de notre âge ça !**

**-Plus du tien mamie !"**

_**J**_ane relève sa tête. Elle se redresse et frappe son collègue amicalement. Ils reprennent leur sérieux et Frost frappe à la porte de l'appartement de la femme. Aucune réponse. Jane frappe à son tour en criant « Police de Boston, ouvrez ! ». Elle entend des pas arriver vers la porte. Elle fait signe à Frost. Elle met la main sur son pistolet. La porte s'ouvre et ils découvrent le corps d'une femme. Elle se tient debout devant eux. Elle est en peignoir rose. Elle le tient pour ne pas qu'on voit une partie de son corps, comme si elle voudrait se protégé. Son visage est gonflé. Elle s'est pris des coups, pense Jane. Elle se rappelle de ce que Barry lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

**"Madame Brett ?**

**-Oui. Que faîtes-vous ici ? **

**-Votre mari a été retrouver mort ce matin au parc."**

_**E**_lle commence à pleurer.

**"On est désolé.**

**-J'ai appelé la police cette nuit pour signaler qu'il ne revenait pas.**

**-Est-ce que l'on pourrait vous poser quelques questions ? **_Demande Frost. _

**-Bien sur."**

_**L**_a femme laisse les deux lieutenants rentrés chez elle. Elle leur indique qu'ils peuvent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face. Barry prend la parole.

**"Que faisait-il dehors à cette heure ?**

**-Comme d'habitude. Il fait tous les soirs un jogging après manger. **

**-Combien de temps part-il ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne fais pas attention. La plupart du temps je dors déjà quand il rentre. **

**-D'accord. **

**-Puis-je vous demander ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ? **_Questionne Jane._

**-Je suis tombé,** _répond la femme._

**-Tombé où et quand ? Êtes-vous aller vous faire soigner car ça a l'air grave,**_ insiste Rizzoli._

**-Ça doit faire quelques jours et non je ne suis pas aller à l'hôpital lieutenant. **

**-Madame.**_ Se penche vers la femme._** Votre mari est mort. Nous allons lu tous ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il vous a fait. On doit essayer de comprendre qui a pu lui faire ça. Il vous a frapper. On le sait. Pourquoi le défendez-vous ? Pour paraître moins suspecte ?"**

_**M**_arianne baisse la tête.

**"Tout est possible madame Brett,**_ reprend Frost."_

_**E**_lle ne répond plus. Jane se cale contre le dossier du canapé. Frost continue de lui parler.

**"Madame, nous allons prendre son téléphone portable ainsi que son ordinateur portable.**

**-D'accord. Allez-y."**

_**F**_rost se lève et part chercher ce dont il a besoin. Jane continue son interrogatoire.

**"Que faisiez-vous hier soir ?**

**-J'étais avec notre fils. On a regardé la télé tous les deux, un de ses films préférés, le Roi Lion. Après le film on est aller se coucher, il devait être vingt-deux heures. Richard était partis depuis trente minutes environ. J'ai mis James au lit et je suis aller me coucher dans ma chambre. Je me suis réveillé vers deux heures du matin pour aller au toilette et Richard n'était pas encore rentrés, j'ai dons décider d'appeler la police.**

**-Comment avez-vous eu l'idée d'appeler la police ? Vous ne faîtes pas attention à l'heure à laquelle il rentre car vous dormez. Ça aurait pu être tout à fait normal.**

**-Je me réveille souvent vers deux heure du matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais d'habitude je le vois à côté de moi.**

**-D'accord."**

_**F**_rost reviens dans la pièce. Jane se lève, remercie Marianne d'avoir répondu à ses questions et elle lui souhaite bonne chance avec son fils et qu'elle ferait le maximum pour retrouver l'assassin de son mari. Ils sortent de l'appartement. Ils descendent les escaliers et reprennent leur voiture pour rentrer au poste.

**...**

_**L**_a journée est passer. Le soir tombe sur Boston comme sur toute l'Amérique. L'enquête avance. Frost regarde tous les SMS qu'à pus envoyer Richard. De son côté, rien n'a vraiment avancer. Jane et Korsak sont partis chez l'employeur de la victime. Ils sont revenus bredouille.

_**A**_cette heure, tout le monde est rentrer chez sois. Jane à son appartement, Korsak à son maison, Frost à son appartement et Maura à sa maison.

...

_**A**_ngela prépare le repas pour elle et Maura. Maura est sous la douche. Elle coupe l'eau, sors de la douche, enfile une pantacourt noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Elle s'essuie ses cheveux. Elle les accroche en queue de cheval pour le moment. Elle descend dans la cuisine, sent la bonne odeur des lasagnes qu'Angela est entrain de préparer. Elle s'approche du plan de travail d'Angela.

**"Ca sent vraiment très bon Angela ! J'ai hâte de manger.**

**-Merci Maura. Ca me fait très plaisir. On mange dans quelques minutes.**

**-Je vais mettre la table."**

_**A**_ngela la regarde avec un grand sourire. Maura prend deux set de tables, les installe, retourne chercher les assiettes et les couverts, reviens à la table et installe tout. Elle part chercher les verres et les amène sur la table. Elle s'assoit à sa place et Angela apporte le plan brûlant sur le dessous de plat. Elle prend l'assiette de Maura et la sert. Elle se sert après. Elle s'assoit en face de Maura. Les deux filles commencent à manger.

**"C'est très bon Angela !**

**-Merci"**

_**I**_l y a un moment de silence entre les deux filles. Chacune mange. Au bout de quelques minutes sans parler, Angela lance la conversation.

**"Bonne journée ?**

**-Oui et vous ? **

**-Très bien. Comment va Jane ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. **

**-Elle va très bien, elle est prise par l'enquête. **

**-De quoi parle cette enquête ? **

**-Un homme a été abattu dans le parc la nuit dernière.**

**-Tu vois pourquoi je n'aime pas que Jane aille faire du jogging le soir. **

**-Je n'aime pas ça non plus. J'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. **

**-Tu fais beaucoup attention à elle, **_demande Angela._

**-Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie. **

**-Maura, je le vois très bien. **

**-Que voyez-vous ?**

**-Je vois très bien Maura que tu ressens quelque chose pour Jane. **

**-C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout. **

**-Peut être. Mais tu l'aimes. Je te vois. Je vois la façon dont tu la regardes. On ne regarde pas quelqu'un comme ça quand cette personne est juste votre meilleure amie. Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ? **

**-Ne lui dites pas s'il vous plaît.**

**-Je resterais mué comme une carpe. Dis moi tout ! Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ? **

**-Elle n'était que mon amie, ma meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle me sauve de Hoyt. Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi et je lui en serait reconnaissante toute ma vie.**

**-J'aimerais tellement qu'elle laisse tomber ce Casey et qu'elle soit avec toi. Je sais que toi tu seras toujours là pour elle et que tu ne lui fera pas de mal à partir à l'autre bout de l'univers et risquer de te faire tuer. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour elle et le bébé. **

**-C'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne voudra pas de moi, son bébé est de Casey. **

**-Dis lui Maura. Enfin, je ne veux pas te pousser mais si tu restes en retrait elle ne le saura jamais. C'est en ce moment que tu dois être là pour elle. **

**-J'y réfléchirais. Vous êtes vraiment trop forte pour avoir vu ça. **

**-Même un aveugle peux voir que tu aimes Jane."**

_**L**_es deux filles se mettent à rire. Angela continue de manger tandis que Maura commence à penser. Est-ce le bon moment pour le dire à Jane ? Est-elle assez confiante pour lui dire ? Est-ce que Jane l'aime en retour ? Elle a trop peur pour s'aventurer à lui dire. Elle n'ose pas. Elle ne veux pas détruire une si belle amitié à ses yeux. Elle ne veux pas la détruire après tant d'années à la battir.

_**L**_es filles finissent de manger. Maura débarrasse la table avec l'aide d'Angela. Maura va faire la vaisselle. Angela s'assoit dans le canapé. Maura ouvre le robinet, prend l'éponge et commence à nettoyer la vaisselle. Il y a peu de couverts, que deux assiettes et un plat, Maura se débarrasse rapidement de la corvée. Elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'Angela. Elles regardent la télé.

_**J**_ane mange son assiette de nouilles qu'elle vient de se faire chauffer au micro onde. Comme à chaque fois elle se dit de ne plus en racheter mais comme à chaque fois quand elle ira au magasin elle en rachètera car ce sont les moins cher. Elle jette l'assiette dès qu'elle l'a fini. Jane va à sa chambre, défais ses vêtements de travail et enfile un short et un débardeur avec écrit « Boston Homicide » dessus. Elle prend ses écouteurs posé sur la table. Elle les branche à son téléphone portable, met ce dernier dans sa poche, met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La musique est forte. On peut l'entendre. Elle écoute « She looks so perfect » des 5SOS. Elle aime beaucoup cette chanson. Elle se baisse pour mettre ses chaussures. Une fois misent, elle se relève, prend les clés de son appartement, sort, ferme la porte à clé et s'en va en courant.

_**E**_lle court depuis presque une demie heure dans les rues de Boston. Courir l'empêche de penser à beaucoup de chose, comme elle le dit à son amie Maura Isles « Quand je cours il y a ma musique et moi. Personne peux s'imposer ». Elle passe dans une rue qui lui est familière. C'est celle où habite Maura Isles et sa mère. Elle décide de faire une pause en face de la maison. Juste une route la sépare de la porte. Elle enlève ses écouteurs et se redresse. Elle est fatigué, elle devrait sûrement rentrer chez elle mais quelque chose la pousse à aller sonner à cette porte. Elle s'approche de la route, range ses écouteurs dans sa poche, elle regarde avant de traverser et traverse. Elle arrive devant la porte de la maison. Elle sonne.

_**M**_aura se redresse quand elle entends sonner, elle pose son verre de vin sur la table basse et se dirige vers la porte. Elle ouvre et voit sa meilleure amie. Elles se sourient.

**"Bonsoir Jane.**

**-Bonsoir Maura. **

**-Vas-y entre."**

_**L**_a blonde laisse la place pour que son amie rentre. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Angela se lève du canapé et vient enlacer sa fille. Elle leur dit qu'elle monte se coucher et fais un clin d'œil à Maura. Angela monte les escaliers et va dans sa chambre. Les deux filles se retrouvent seules. Maura est nerveuse depuis le clin d'œil d'Angela, Jane l'a remarqué.

**"Ca va Maura ?**

**-Oui je vais très bien. Je pensais juste. **

**-D'accord. On a du nouveau sur l'enquête ? **

**-Pas grand chose. A vrai dire, on est au même point que tout à l'heure. **

**-Merde. Ce pauvre gars, il faisait juste son jogging. **

**-Tu ne devrais pas en faire toi !**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**-J'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Maura !"**

_**M**_aura baisse la tête. Ses yeux sont mouillés.

**"Attend Maura, il ne va rien m'arriver, je te le promet.**

**-Ouais... Mais tu sais, j'ai plus confiance. J'aime pas trop quand tu cours dehors la nuit, avec tout ce qui arrive maintenant. Tu es flic, tu dois faire attention, quelqu'un qui veux se venger et ça peut aller vite."**

_**J**_ane tient Maura par les épaules, elle la regarde dans les yeux.

**"Il ne m'arrivera rien Maura.**

**-Comment tu peux en être sur ?**

**-Je te laisserais jamais seule."**

_**«**_ C'est maintenant ou jamais Maura » pense-t-elle. Elle doit agir. Elle doit lui montrer qu'elle l'aime maintenant. Maura approche ses lèvres de celles de Jane. Elle les posent sur celles de son amie. Jane ne la repousse pas mais Maura hésite. Elle met fin au baiser assez vite. Jane la regarde, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Maura recule d'un pas.

**"Je suis désolé Jane.**

**-Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.**

**-D'accord."**

_**J**_ane tourne sur ses talons et sort de chez Maura. Elle remet ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et elle court de nouveau vers son appartement. Arrivé, elle monte les étages, arrive devant la porte, l'ouvre grâce à ses clés et elle rentre. Elle éteins sa musique, pose son téléphone sur la table et s'assoit contre le mur. Elle prend sa tête dans ses mains.

**"Pourquoi j'ai fuis ?"**

**...**

_**V**_oilà quelques minutes que Jane est partis de chez Maura. Maura, elle, est assise dans son canapé devant Hell's kitchen. Elle pleure et elle rit en même temps. Ramsay la fait toujours rire. Angela descend les escaliers. Elle s'approche de Maura avec un grand sourire.

**"Alors comment ça s'est passer ?"**

_**M**_aura lève la tête vers Angela

**"Ne dis rien Maura, j'ai compris.**_ -Elle s'assoit sur le canapé avec Maura- _**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?"**

_**M**_aura prend la télécommande, éteins la télé et se tourne vers Angela. Elle commence à pleurer.

**"Elle était proche de moi, elle me disait qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais seule.**

**-Et ? **

**-Je l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle. **

**-Viens dans mes bras."**

_**M**_aura s'approche d'Angela et tombe dans ses bras en larmes. Angela essaie de la rassurer. Elle lui dit que Jane a peut être eu peur.

**...**

_**L**_e jour se lève à Boston et sur l'Amérique. Le soleil commence à faire son apparition dans les maisons. Elles ont passés la nuit toutes les deux. Maura était couché sur le canapé, la tête posé sur les jambes d'Angela assise à regarder la télé et à caresser les cheveux de Maura. Le téléphone de Maura vibre sur la table de basse. Maura ouvre les yeux, se redresse. Regarde Angela endormis, la tête penché en arrière. Elle prend la télécommande, éteins la télé et se lève. Elle jette les mouchoirs qu'elle a laissé par terre. Elle monte dans sa chambre pour changer d'habits. Elle redescend dans le salon, laisse un petit mot à Angela pour lui dire qu'elle est partis travailler. Maura sort, prend sa voiture et roule jusqu'au QG de la police criminelle. Elle gare sa voiture devant l'entrée, elle sort. Elle rentre dans le bâtiment. Elle voit au fond Jane et Frost sortir de l'ascenseur. Ils viennent vers elle. Jane ne la regarde pas, Maura sourit à Frost. Elle le prend dans ses bras et lui dit bonjour.

**"Vous allez bien docteur ?**

**-Ça va et vous ? **

**-Je vais bien. **

**-Bonjour lieutenant Rizzoli,** _annonce Maura._

**-Bonjour Docteur Isles."**

_**L**_e docteur les salut de la tête et part vers l'ascenseur pour descendre à la morgue.

**...**

_**J**_ane continue de marcher jusqu'au comptoir pour avoir quelque chose à manger. Elle paie Stanley et va s'asseoir à une table. Frost fait pareil. Il s'assoit devant elle.

**"Quelque chose ne va pas entre Maura et toi ?**

**-Tout va bien Frost, **_rechigne Jane._

**-Je vois ça, je pense que vous ne vous êtes pas appeler par vos grades depuis l'an 42. **

**-Frost j'ai une question. **

**-Pose la!**

**-Comment réagirais-tu si ta meilleure amie t'embrasser ? **

**-Maura t'as embrassé** _-étonné-_

**-Chut, baisse d'un ton ! **

**-Elle t'aime ? **

**-Elle a l'air. Elle m'a embrassé. Et j'ai fuis, je suis partis. **

**-Tu l'aimes ? **

**-Je pense. **

**-Alors pourquoi tu me pose cette question Jane ? Fonce, Maura est une femme incroyable, tu peux avoir la chance de vivre à ses côtés pour toujours fonce !**

**-Merci Barry. Mais on doit s'occuper de l'enquête. **

**-Ouais. Va lui demander si elle a des infos. **

**-Pourquoi moi ? **

**-Jane.**

**-Ok j'y vais."**

_**J**_ane se lève et va prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Maura. Elle descend. Elle arrive dans le couloir pour aller au labo. Maura travaille sur le corps. Jane pousse la porte et rentre. Maura se retourne brusquement.

**"Du nouveau Docteur ?**

**-Il y a eu 19 coups de couteau. Le quatrième a été mortel.**

**-Les quinzes autres ? **

**-De la vengeance ?**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. **

**-Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? **

**-Il frappais sa femme Jane. Une amie de la femme, une personne de la famille ? **

**-Tu as raison. Je vais demander à Frost d'aller voir qui sont les personnes de la famille qui aurait pu lui en vouloir. **

**-Jane. Selon moi, cherche dans la famille de la femme, pas du mari. **

**-Merci Maura." **

_**J**_ane sort de la pièce. Maura continue son travail. Jane monte par l'ascenseur. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'elle a utilisé l'ascenseur. Frost travaille sur son ordinateur. Jane s'approche de lui.

**-L'homme est tué par 19 coups de couteau, le quatrième a été mortel. L'assassin a planté quinze fois son couteau après sa mort. Il lui a fallut quatre coups de couteau pour le tuer, c'est donc une personne qui n'a pas l'habitude ou qui avait peur.**

**-Peur de quoi ?** _Questionne Korsak._

**-Peur des conséquences. Frost regarde les membres de la famille de Marianne. **

**-D'accord."**

_**B**_arry pianote sur son clavier. Une page s'ouvre avec les membres de la famille de Marianne Brett.

**"Merde. Comment on peux avoir une famille aussi grande ? **_Annonce Jane._

**-Toutes ces personnes pourraient vouloir du mal de Richard. **

**-Oui. **

**-La mère de Marianne ? **

**-Quel genre de mère pourrait tuer son gendre ? **

**-Je ne sais pas mais il y a des fous, cet homme frappé son fils. **

**-Frost vérifie les adresses de tout ce monde et leur antécédents et on ira en voir certains. **

**-D'accord."**

_**J**_ane s'assoit à son bureau. Elle remet ses cheveux en place et commence à lire des fichiers sur son écran. Maura arrive dans la pièce. Elle salut Korsak de la tête.

**"Le tueur est une femme. Les coups de couteau ne sont pas profond, juste celui dans le cœur est un peu plus profond, on peux voir qu'elle a eu de l'assurance sur celui là. Le reste ce n'est pas profond. L'assassin n'a pas beaucoup de force dans le haut du corps.**

**-J'enlève tous les hommes de la liste. Merci Maura, **_dit Barry."_

_**E**_lle les salut et redescend à son étage.

_**A**_près plusieurs minutes à chercher, Barry tourne son écran vers Jane.

**"Regarde. Elle. Laura Huit, la sœur de Marianne, elle a pris un avion quelques heures après le meurtre.**

**-Un avion pour ? **

**-New York. **

**-Comment on va faire pour la retrouver ? **

**-Enfin. Je me suis trompé, elle a pris un billet d'avion. **

**-Est-ce qu'elle est monté dedans ? **

**-Non.**

**-Où-est-elle ? **

**-A l'aéroport ? **

**-Pourquoi elle y serait encore ? Ca fait deux jours.**

**-Elle a peur. **

**-On doit aller voir. Aller go !"**

_**I**_ls, Jane, Frost et Kosark, se lèvent de leur chaise et avance vers la sortie du bâtiment. Une fois dans la voiture, ils mettent la sirène pour aller plus vite. Ils garent la voiture en vrac et sortent. Ils entrent dans l'aéroport. Jane décide de se séparer, Korsak part vers le côté droit, Frost vers le centre, Jane vers la gauche. Elle avance de son côté, la main sur son pistolet, prête à agir. Elle marche vite mais regarde partout pour ne rien louper. Elle pousse certaines personnes sans faire exprès. Elle décide d'aller vers les toilettes. Elle entre. Toutes les portes sont fermés. Elle regarde lesquels le son à clés. Dans la dernière toilette, elle entend des pleurs. Elle se plaque contre le mur et crie.

**"Police de Boston ouvrez la porte !"**

_**L**_es femmes autour d'elle la regarde, elles ont plus ou moins peur.

**"Je répète. Police de Boston ouvrez la porte !"**

_**L**_a porte ne s'ouvre pas. Elle indique sa position à Korsak et Frost par interphone. Ils arrivent assez vite. Elle leur montre que la porte est fermé à clé et que la personne ne veux pas ouvrir la porte. Frost s'approche.

**"Police de Boston, Laura Huit, on sait que c'est vous. Ouvrez la porte !"**

_**T**_oujours rien. Il fait un signe de la tête à Jane. Il va forcé la porte.

**"Je vais vous demander de reculer le plus loin dans les toilettes, je vais forcer la porte, je ne veux pas de blesser."**

_**O**_n entend bouger dedans. Frost prend son élan et frappe un cou de pied dans la porte. Ils découvrent la femme en pleurs. Elle a un couteau dans ses mains. Sûrement celui dont elle s'est servis pour tuer Richard Brett. Jane s'approche d'elle, pose sa main sur son épaule.

**"Tout va bien se passer Laura. Ca va aller."**

_**F**_rost en profite pour lui prend le couteau. Il le met dans une poche plastique. Jane aide la femme à se lever. Elle la sort des toilettes, lui passe les menottes et le reste de l'équipe se charge du reste.

**"Tuer le mari car il frappe votre sœur. C'est admirable,**_ acquiesce Jane._

**-Tu pourrais tuer pour tes frères ? **_Demande Frost. _

**-Je ferais tout pour mes frères."**

_**B**_arry pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue. Ils rient tous les deux.

**"Encore une journée achevé.**

**-Encore une enquête bouclé Frost ! Tu as fait du bon boulot. **

**-Ta journée n'est pas finit pour toi Janie ! Va lui dire que tu l'aimes aussi !"**

_**J**_ane sourit à son ami. Elle le prend dans les bras. Après, elle sort de l'aéroport.

**...**

_**L**_a journée passe. Maura est de retour chez elle. Elle prépare à manger pour Angela et elle. Angela n'est pas encore là. Elle met les samoussas dans le four. La sonnette retentit dans la maison. Maura arrête son activité. Elle va ouvrir. Elle voit Jane.

**"Bonsoir.**

**-Bonsoir."**

_**E**_lle laisse son amie rentrer.

**"Tu t'es fait jolie Jane !**

**-Je sais que tu aimes bien quand j'ai portais cette robe la dernière fois. **

**-Elle te va à merveille. Le noir te va super bien Jane. Tu devrais en porter plus souvent. **

**-Merci. Tu es très jolie aussi ce soir. **

**-Merci."**

_**D**_es sourires naissent sur le visage des filles. Jane va se servir une bière dans le frigo.

**"Ca sent bon tu fais quoi ?**

**-Des samoussas. Tu veux rester pour manger ?**

**-Si tu m'invites. Ma mère n'est pas encore rentré ? **

**-Non. **

**-Tant mieux. **

**-Pourquoi ? C'est méchant."**

_**J**_ane s'approche de Maura.

**"Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est juste que si elle était là je ne pourrais pas faire ça."**

_**J**_ane approche son visage de celui de Maura. Elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de son amie, enfin sa petite-amie maintenant. Maura prolonge le baiser et passe ses bras sur la nuque de Jane. Jane pose sa bière sur le côté. Elle porte Maura pour la mettre à sa hauteur. Jane a posé Maura sur la table.

_**L**_es deux filles ont continués à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Angela entre. Maura a regardé Angela et a eu un rire nerveux, Jane ne savait plus où se mettre. Angela entre. Elle s'approche de Maura et lui dit

**"Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle était folle de toi. Aller, bonne nuit les filles.**

**-On n'a pas encore mangé Angela !**

**-Pas grave, je vous laisse. Bisous !**

**-Ma'**

**-Laisse la, maintenant on est juste toi et moi. **

**-Et ma mère à l'étage. **

**-Oublie la et embrasse moi Jane."**

_**Voilà L'OS est finis. **_

_**Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi touuuuuuut !**_

_**Je ne posterais plus rien pendant un petit moment, j'ai des idées pour écrire mais avec les cours j'ai pas vraiment le temps de les écrire.**_

_**Passez de bonnes semaines **_

_**-Emily **_


End file.
